


Il tè della domenica

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per come la vede John, il tè del pomeriggio dovrebbe consistere in una tazza di tè e qualche biscotto, non in tramezzini e croissant, macaroon colorati e campioni di tè descritti in maniera poetica. Vuole una tazza di tè, non un’esperienza indulgente per i sensi che costa più di venti sterline a testa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tè della domenica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sunday Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163783) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



Sherlock, normalmente, non è una persona adatta alla routine. Da quello che John riesce ad intuire, non crede nel fare le cose con regolarità. Grazie al cielo, si fa la doccia, ma sempre ad un orario diverso, a volte fino a quattro volte in un giorno se ne sente il bisogno. (John ha imparato a lavarsi la mattina presto per necessità e per la limitata disponibilità di acqua calda.)  
  
La sola ed unica eccezione nella vita di Sherlock è il tè della domenica. Ogni domenica pomeriggio alle quattro in punto, John si vede trascinato in un qualche bar, ristorante o hotel. Per come la vede lui, il tè del pomeriggio dovrebbe consistere in una tazza di tè e qualche biscotto, non in tramezzini e croissant, macaroon colorati e campioni di tè descritti in maniera poetica. Vuole una tazza di tè, non un’ _esperienza indulgente per i sensi_ che costa più di venti sterline a testa. Ma qualsiasi cosa accada -- nel caso di Sherlock, misteriose scomparse e omicidi complicati -- la domenica pomeriggio è dedicata al tè.  
  
Non è l’abitudine più strana di Sherlock, ma è sconcertante. Così strana che alla fine -- dopo cinque tè pomeridiani consecutivi, tutti in locali diversi ma ugualmente costosi -- John non può fare a meno di commentare. "C’è una certa regolarità nelle nostre domeniche. Non che non mi piaccia, ma… continui a portarmi fuori per il tè del pomeriggio. È un po’ strano."  
  
"Stare seduto insieme a qualcuno mi fa sembrare meno stravagante," dice Sherlock con fare distratto, prendendo un macaroon blu. "Tu apprezzi la routine e questa è un’occasione per uscire che mi piace, quindi dovrebbe essere un buon compromesso."  
  
"Un buon compresso," gli fa eco John, perché, beh, che cosa si risponde ad un’affermazione del genere?  
  
"Siamo due persone," afferma Sherlock, le lunghe dita che indicano prima sé stesso e poi John, "che escono a divertirsi."  
  
John sbatte le palpebre e distoglie lo sguardo, ricordandosi di aver detto qualcosa di abbastanza simile non molto tempo prima. Ma stava parlando di sé stesso e di Sarah e… "Dal modo in cui parli sembra che usciamo insieme."  
  
"E non è così?" Benché abbia la bocca piena di dolciumi, Sherlock sembra sinceramente sorpreso. "Che cosa ci manca?"  
  
"Vuoi dire, che cosa ci impedisce di considerare questo un appuntamento?" domanda John. Aspetta che gli venga in mente una risposta ovvia, ma non succede. Sono fuori in pubblico e si stanno divertendo. Diamine, Sherlock ha perfino pagato. Per lo più perché John sa mettere dell’acqua in un bollitore e prepararsi il tè da solo, perciò si rifiuta di spendere cifre esorbitanti solo per berlo in una sala da tè elegante, ma Sherlock ha pur sempre pagato. "Non credo che ci manchi nulla, in tutta onestà."  
  
"A posto, allora," commenta Sherlock, e poi, tutto d’un fiato, continua, "I macaroon al mirtillo sono deliziosi, John. Devi proprio provarne uno. Ad occhi chiusi, se il colore ti dà tanto fastidio."  
  
"Mi accontento della mia tazza di tè troppo costosa, grazie."


End file.
